Valentine's Visitor
by James Stryker
Summary: Story #5 in the erotic Valentine's Day one-shot series, Freddy visits Summer late at night on Valentine's Day while she's sleeping and gives her a really special gift.


**Valentine's Visitor**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy tale for** _ **School of Rock**_ **and it's part of the erotic Valentine's Day series. Well, the last day of February is Tuesday the 28** **th** **, I'll try my best to get as much of the stories finished as possible. It'll probably continue in March and I'll do like a funny yet smutty St. Patrick's Day story for either** _ **School of Rock**_ **,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **. So, I know that** _ **School of Rock**_ **need more Fremmer stories and I know that some of you are in need of a smutty Fremmer one-shot. You might need some holy water for this. In this story, Freddy visits Summer late at night on Valentine's Day while she's sleeping and gives her a really special gift. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content, language and smut. It will also contain some Fremmer cuteness. This story will be very smutty, if you don't like reading smut about your Summer Hathaway and Freddy Huerta, the turn back and don't read it if you're not mature enough. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **School of Rock**_ **or the characters. So here it is, story #5 in the erotic Valentine's Day series,** _ **Valentine's Visitor.**_ **Enjoy.**

 **P.S.: Summer is 23 and Freddy is 24 in this story. I had to age them up a bit so I didn't use their current age.**

It was Valentine's Day once again in the city of Austin, Texas. Summer Hathaway was in her apartment laying in bed watching the movie _Ghost_ in her bedroom. She was supposed to go out on a romantic night with her boyfriend of eight years, Freddy Huerta. But instead, he had something else planned for tonight. Summer sighed as she began to imagine her perfect night with Freddy: a romantic candlelit dinner for two, going to a karaoke bar, go dancing and laying down on a sleeping bag and look at the stars. The lonely blonde grabbed a tissue from off of the night table to wipe the tear that was falling down her face, mostly because of the ending of _Ghost_ or just thinking about her perfect night with Freddy. After the movie was over, Summer picked up the remote and turned off the television and grabbed her phone to text Tomika.

 **S- Hey, Tomeeks.**

 **T- Hey, Sparky. What's up?**

 **S- Nothing much.**

 **T- How's date night going?**

 **S- Actually, Freddy and I didn't have date night. It was cancelled because Freddy had something else to do.**

 **T- WHAT?!**

Summer's phone started ringing as she saw that Tomika was calling her right now, so she immediately answered the phone.

"He cancelled?! That jerk!" Tomika exclaimed.

"He had something else planned for tonight. Don't worry, I'm not mad at him." Summer said.

"Well, you should be mad at him. What if he's sleeping with some chick who's crazy? Have you ever seen the movie _Fatal Attraction_?" Tomika asked.

"My parents wouldn't let me watch the movie." Summer said.

"Well, I did and I watched it with Zack. And it scared the shit out of him. It scared the shit out of every man in America!" Tomika exclaimed. "Do you want Freddy to sleep with some crazy bitch and ruin your lives? She'll even boil your pet bunny, Mr. Fluffles."

"I don't have a pet bunny." Summer said

"I'm sorry to hear about your night. Well, at least Zack and I had an excellent night and it was spectacular. And in case you want to know…." Tomika said before Summer cut her off.

"I do not want to know. Actually, I think I already know the answer." Summer said.

"Don't worry, kiddo. At least you and Freddy have an anniversary coming up. In like three months. You two can do something special together." Tomika said.

"I know." Summer sighed.

"Tomika, who are you on the phone with?" Zack asked in the background.

"It's just Summer." Tomika said.

"Come on. Get back to bed, babe. I'm ready for another round. Little Zack is ready for action." Zack said as Summer's eyes widened in shock after hearing what Zack was referring to his little man.

"I'll let you two get back to doing what you're doing. Talk to you later." Summer said as she hung up the phone and laid her phone down on the night table.

The adorable blonde turned off her light and drifted off to sleep. While she was asleep, someone enters the apartment and quietly closed the door so Summer won't wake up. The mysterious person takes off their shoes and entered the bedroom only to find Summer sleeping peacefully in her bed. The mysterious person quietly walked over to Summer's bed and moved some of her hair out of her face. He began to notice how beautiful Summer looks.

Summer rolls over to her side and slowly wakes up only to see a figure standing before her.

"AHHHHH!" Summer shrieked, reaching over for her phone to call the police until she felt the mysterious person's hand grabbing her wrist to stop her from grabbing her phone. The mystery man was revealed to have brown hair and blonde highlights at the tip of his hair. He was also wearing a black leather jacket, a red button-down shirt and blue jeans. The mystery man had some smoldering hazel eyes that you could get lost in. The mystery man was revealed to be Summer's boyfriend, Freddy Huerta.

"Shhh, Summer. It's me." Freddy said as Summer turns on her light.

"Freddy! What are you doing here? I thought you were out working." Summer said, surprised to see Freddy.

"I've decided to get off from work early and surprise you." Freddy said as Summer smiles at him.

"Really? That's very sweet of you, Freddy." Summer said watching Freddy sit down on the bed while she scoots close to him, leaning close to him. "So, why did you leave early to visit me?"

"I have a gift for you." Freddy said.

"What is it?" Summer asked, looking at Freddy curiously.

Freddy pulls out a velvet blue ring box from out of his pants pocket. Summer's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock, her heart starts racing as Freddy hands the ring box over to her. Summer looks down at the ring box in her hand, then looked up at Freddy and starts blushing in front of him, then slowly opened the ring box, revealing a diamond ring in 10K gold with the inscription that reads "Mr. and Mrs. Huerta. Together Forever" engraved on the ring.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Summer squeals in delight, jumping up and down on her bed.

"Summer, we've been together for eight years. I love everything about you. I love that you're sweet, funny, I love that adorable little giggle you make." Freddy said as Summer giggled cutely. "I also love it when you sing badly every time when we go to the karaoke bar. I promise to love you forever… every single day of forever. You see, there are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you. Summer Hathaway, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Summer continues to squeal while Freddy waits for an answer.

"Yes. Yes. A million times. YES!" Summer cheered, hugging Freddy and kisses him. The kiss lasted for five seconds until Freddy broke the kiss, noticing that Summer was wearing her pink lace nightgown.

"I guess you wore the nightgown just for me." Freddy said.

"I would've worn something better if I knew you were coming." Summer said, giving Freddy a seductive smirk.

"I like what I'm seeing." Freddy said as Summer blushes.

Summer finds herself straddling Freddy's lap as Freddy cups her cheek gently, caressing her cheek with his thumb and leaned in to kiss Summer, pressing her lips against his. Freddy continues to kiss Summer, deepening the kiss, hungrily, like he missed her so much like crazy. Summer kissed Freddy back, running her fingers through his brown hair, gently gripping it while feeling Freddy's tongue licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. The band manager parts her lips, feeling Freddy's tongue slipping inside to explore her mouth. He started to passionately kiss Summer, enjoying the taste of her strawberry-flavored lips, feeling her hands remove his jacket and her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Freddy's hands were splayed over her back until his hands move down to her butt, cupping it gently and gave it a playful smack.

"Freddy!" Summer gasps, jumping slightly as Freddy smirked at her while she began to slowly grind against his lap. "Mmmm."

"God, Summer." Freddy groaned softly while he gently cups her cheek and without breaking eye contact. "So, are you wearing anything underneath that sexy nightgown of yours?"

Summer started to blush and gave Freddy a seductive smirk. "Well, I'm wearing panties. Lacy white with a little pink bow on it and I'm not even wearing a bra."

"Summer Hathaway, you're so naughty." Freddy said as Summer blushed some more.

Freddy licks his lips as Summer kept grinding on his hard member before pressing a hot kiss on her lips. Summer climbed off of Freddy's lap and kneels down in front of him, unbuckling his belt while Freddy watches her. After unbuckling his belt, Summer unbuttoned her lover's jeans after unzipping it, spreading his legs open and placed some hot, wet kisses on his toned abs while her hand palms his cock through the fabric of his white boxers.

"I bet Freddy Jr. is ready to come out and play." Summer smirked.

"Aw, do you have to call it that?" Freddy whined.

"Oh, come on. It's adorable." Summer giggled.

Freddy stood up from off of the bed, removing his jeans and his sock, only to be left in his tight white boxers. He turns Summer around so her back is facing him, tucking her wavy blonde hair behind her ear and placed his scorching kisses on her neck and gently nibbled on her soft flesh. Summer moaned softly as Freddy's hands move up and down her body, cupping her breasts through her nightgown. Summer leaned back against Freddy's chest as he continued to massage her breasts for a bit while making eye contact with him.

"Don't you know how much I want this? How much I want to touch your body. How much I want to be inside you, your body pressed against mine." Freddy whispered into Summer's ear.

The handsome heartthrob pushed the strap of her nightgown down from off of her shoulder while he kissed her neck. Summer moans out Freddy's name softly as he continued to push the straps from off of her shoulder and pushed her nightgown down to her bra line, revealing her bare breasts. Freddy's fingers took Summer's nipples in between his fingers, rolling them, pinching them and tugging on them gently. Freddy continued to give those hard pink tips a firm tug, driving Summer wild. After giving Summer's nipples one final tug, Freddy pushed her nightgown all the way down to her ankles. Summer turns around and lies down on the bed while Freddy walks over to her and kneeled down. Freddy drags his palms up Summer's thigh and down to her leg until he reaches her ankle. His hands settle on her knees, parting her legs open when she moved her hand down to her core and starts rubbing herself through the fabric of her panties.

Summer moans as she continues to touch herself as Freddy watches her. The hot drummer moved Summer's hand away after he climbed up on the bed and crawled over her so he's in between her legs.

"As hot as it looks to watch you get yourself off from my touch, how about I take care of it for you." Freddy said as he leaned down to kiss Summer once more, his lips brushed her neck and down in between the valley of her breasts.

Summer's chest heaves as Freddy kisses her everywhere. What she loved about Freddy is that he can be really gentle on her. Ever since their first time together, Freddy was gentle with her throughout the whole thing. Not too rough, but sweet, romantic and tender. Although someday Summer would love for her boyfriend to be a bit aggressive with her. Freddy placed his hands on Summer's breasts and gently kneads and massages them for a bit before taking her right breast in his mouth. Freddy began to lick and suck on the erect pink peak while his hand massages the other as Summer releases a harmonic melody of her cute moans. The adorable blonde kept her eyes on Freddy's hazel eyes, watching his wet tongue drawing figure 8's on her breast, making her even more wetter and wetter, feeling like she was about to cum right about now. After worshipping Summer's breasts for a few good minutes, Freddy placed a trail of his hot, wet kisses down to her stomach, his tongue licks around her belly button and down to the waistband of her soaked panties and begin to notice a giant wet spot.

"Somebody's very wet." Freddy chuckled, his finger hooked the waistband of Summer's soaked panties and immediately yanked them off, revealing her shaved pussy.

He leaned down and licked around his girlfriend's thin pink pussy lips, then dragged his tongue up and down her wet slit. Summer moaned as Freddy explores her with his teasing yet talented tongue of his, taking his time to savor her. Freddy looks up at Summer, keeping his eyes locked on her beautiful blue eyes while he held her trembling thighs as he continued to eat her out. Summer ran her fingers through Freddy's hair, gripping it gently while bucking her hips against his mouth.

"That's it, babe. Fuck my face with your pussy." Freddy said as he continued to lap at Summer's center, taking her highly sensitive clit in his mouth and starts sucking on it, devouring her like a she was a sweet treat, his very own personal Summer Hathaway-flavored ice cream.

"Holy fuck…Freddy…" Summer moaned loudly.

Just when Freddy began to taste a bit of liquid leaking out of Summer, he knew that she was getting close. He stops sucking on Summer's clit and spits on her pussy, using two fingers to circle her pussy, and then slowly slid them into her moist snatch. Summer threw her head back in pleasure, feeling Freddy's fingers sliding in and out of her pussy while his tongue teases her clit.

"Freddy, I'm gonna cum!" Summer cried out.

Freddy adds a third finger inside Summer, giving her a few more jabs with his fingers, feeling her inner walls clench tightly until she cried out as a powerful orgasm pulsated throughout her whole body like a waves of water crashing onto the beach. Summer laid on the bed limp, coming down from her amazing high, trying to catch her breath while she watched Freddy ease his fingers from out of her snatch slowly, then brought them up to his mouth to suck her juices clean off.

"Mmm. Sweeter than honey." Freddy licks his lips. He picked up his jeans and reached inside the back of his pants pocket, pulling out a Trojan condom. Before he could rip it open, Summer quickly stops him.

"Freddy, wait." Summer said, putting her hand on Freddy's wrist.

"Something wrong, Summer?" Freddy asked.

"No. Let me do this for you." Summer said, taking the condom from out of Freddy's hand.

She watched as Freddy pulled his boxers down to his knees. His thick 9-inch cock sprung out in front of her, making her mouth water. Summer moaned internally from the though of Freddy's cock sliding in and out of her. She takes a hold of Freddy's member, looked up at him and gave him a seductive smirk as she rips the package open with her teeth. Summer skillfully placed the latex object over Freddy's shaft and stood on her knees to kiss him while stroking him.

"Sum…Summer…God….L-let me be inside you." Freddy said after breaking the kiss. He caught Summer by surprise by pushing her back down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Freddy ran the tip of his cock up and down Summer's wet slit to tease her for a bit before penetrating her. Their lips met with each other as Freddy aligned himself in front of his girlfriend's entrance and teased her once more.

"Freddy, please…I want you inside me." Summer whimpered desperately to have Freddy inside her.

After he finished his playful teasing, Freddy stops teasing Summer while she spreads her legs open and held them up as the handsome drummer slid right in her. A moan escapes from Summer's mouth as Freddy slides out. Freddy braced himself on his elbows as he thrusts his hips into Summer, feeling her left leg wrapped around him. The adorable blonde band manager dug the heel of her foot into Freddy's ass, making him hiss while he continued to fuck her in a slow and steady pace.

"Freddy…Harder." Summer moaned.

Freddy didn't hesitate to pick up the pace. Instead of going nice and slow, he was going harder and faster, pounding into Summer's snatch while releasing some of his animalistic grunts. Freddy moves one hand down to Summer's pussy, finding her clit and rubbing little circles gently to increase the pressure. This was instantly driving Summer crazy. Summer moaned loudly as Freddy kept slamming into her, over and over, harder and harder like a piston until she couldn't take it anymore.

Freddy and Summer rolled over on the bed, this time Freddy was sitting up, still inside Summer while she's on his lap. The band manager wraps her silky smooth legs around his waist and started riding him, throwing her head back and moaned loudly. Freddy moved his hands down to Summer's ass and cupping it gently while she bounced up and down on his huge shaft. Summer starts grinding and popping and gyrating intensely. Freddy decided to go to town on Summer by gripping her hips and hammered deep inside her. His fingers dig into her hips, allowing him to thrust much harder. Summer arched her back, gripped the bed sheets tightly till her knuckles turned white and her toes curled. Her inner walls clenched tightly around his bulbous member as their moans intensified. It wasn't long enough until the hottie started to lose it.

"Summer, I'm gonna….I'm gonna cum! Fuck, baby! OHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy cried out.

Summer cries out Freddy's name as a pulsating climax rips throughout her whole body while Freddy gives her one last thrust, letting out a prolonged moan while filling the condom with his cum. Summer collapsed into Freddy's arms, feeling his sweat-covered body pressed against his while the two of them try to recover from their intense climax. Freddy looked at Summer before kissing her on her forehead.

"I love you, Freddy." Summer said.

"I love you too, Summer." Freddy said.

Summer smiled at Freddy and kissed him. Freddy picked up the ring box and placed the ring on her finger as Summer looked down at her hand.

"Okay, which sounds better: Summer Hathaway-Huerta or Summer Huerta?" Summer asked.

"How about Summer Hathaway-Huerta?" Freddy asked. "I like that."

"Me too." Summer smiled.

"You know, when we get married and move into a house, how about we build a secret sex dungeon?" Freddy asked as Summer playfully slaps him in the head. "Hey, easy! Watch the hair."

"There's no way that I'm building a sex dungeon." Summer chuckled.

"I know. Happy Valentine's Day." Freddy said.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Summer said as her and Freddy lied down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Summer and drifted off to sleep.

 **And that was** _ **Valentine's Visitor**_ **. I hope that you all liked that Fremmer one-shot. There's more** _ **School of Rock**_ **stories that I'll be working on. Which means more Fremmer, Summika, there will also be a Zamika story and also a Summer/Freddy/Tomika threesome story. I know that some of you would like to read that. Next time on the erotic Valentine's one-shots, it's the Xander/Emma** _ **Bunk'd**_ **story** _ **Sweeter Than Chocolate**_ **. After** _ **Sweeter Than Chocolate**_ **, the Rucaya threesome story** _ **Riley's Valentine's Surprise**_ **for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. I'll try to finish up the one-shot series in March. So, I'm thinking that I'll end the one-shot series on March 13** **th** **. Then, it's back to regular one-shots. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and feel free to add this story to your favorites. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
